percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Triton Chapter 9: I meet a god this time
Chapter 9: I meet a god this time That night I had the best sleep ever, and the only sleep I had in days. I was dark and peaceful, all until my tent zippered open and light filled the tent. Then two huge hands grabbed my feet and dragged me out into the sun. A deep, strong voice said, "Wakey, wakey, Triston. I got to talk to you." I waved my hand and said, "Five more minutes mom." "Wha-" the strange voice said, "first of all, I'm a dude. Second of all, get up, you got a godly grandparent to save." I turned over and mumbled, "C'mon mom, everyone knows you sound like a guy, and can't the godly grandparent wait?" The strange man grunted and said, "Unless you want to world to drown a watery death." I mumbled, "I can breath underwater." Then a heavy hand slapped me. I sat up holding my cheek and found a man with a leather jacket, a crew cut, and shades covering eyes that glowed red. He smiled and the cuts on his face moved with it, "'Bout time you woke up." I kept holding my cheek as I said, "You're a god. aren't you?" He continued to smile as he said, "You beat ya, name's Ares, god of war." I put my sleeping bag back in the tent and said, "So what do you want?" He frowned and said, "Not smart to yell at the gos of war." I shruged and said, "Well, you find me as a valuable warrior, so you like me, huh?" He still frowned and acted like he didn't hear what I said. "I'm here to give you gift, one that will come in handy." I wanted to question why gods always gave demi-gods gifts, an dalways knew they were gonna need it. He walked back to his motorcycle, and took the ammo bag he had in that case in the back of motorcycles. He reached in and pulled out a pistol, I stepped back, and he said, "No." He kept pulling out various, dangerous items, like swords, sheilds, spears, tridents, and other things he could of killed me with. As he kept pulling things out, he kept saying, "No.", "Nope." or, "Absolutely not." I wondered how he could fit that much weapons in that tiny bag. Finnaly, he pulled out a staff. He handed it to me, and said, "Press the first button." When I pressed it, a spear tip shot out. He smiled and said, "Now press the second one." When I pressed it, it transformed into a trident. I said, "Wow! Thanks Ares!" He closed the bag, but I interuped, "How will i know when to use it?" He got on to his bike and said, "You'll know." With that, he rode off. I stood there for about a half-hour before Rick crawled out his tent and said, "Hey, you're up early, what are you doing, what's that?" I looked at the weapon and said, "Nothing, just get Percy up, we got to go get inside the Refuge, go to the beach, and save Poseidon as fast as possible." Rick woke up Percy, we packed up, and waited to buy our tickets for the Refuge. We sat there for about and hour, when a man came up to the counter and said, "Whoa, someone wants to get inside." His smile turned to a frown and said, "Where's your parents?" Percy stepped up and said, "Actually, I'm eighteen." Instead of asking for an ID, he just said, "OK, two children, one adult, that'll be $256.45." Percy sighed and said, "Sheesh, bti pricey, but here you go." Percy handed him $300 and told him, "Keep the change, you'll need it." The guy frowned and said, "Welcome to Sachuest Point National Refuge." The Son of Triton Chapter 10: Refuges are better than Zoos Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page